Off to
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: Best friends and childhood sweethearts; what if they separate? What if one forgets? What will happen when they meet once again, not recognizing each other? (Under revision)
1. off to japan

A seven year old girl was standing were she was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The girl had her blonde hair up in pig tails her eyes containing sad news as she waits for her playmate. A seven year old boy comes cheerfully as he holds his soccer ball. His auburn hair was softly bouncing and his brown eyes were full of happiness as he comes nearer to his best friend. Seeing his friend down he tosses the ball to her and plays catch for a while. The girl opened her mouth. Not a sound came out as she said his name and softly mumbles "I'm moving ". the boy tries to cheer her up and says "don't worry we'll still see each other right?" and throws the ball at her she tosses it back and tells him with so much pain, depression and sadness in her voice "you don't understand" she mouths his name yet no sound came out "my parents are thinking of leaving the country" tears starts to roll down her face. As the boy drops the ball that he caught, runs to the girl and gives her a peck on the cheek "I love you so come back soon" he whispers and leaves. The girl stands there the cherry blossoms following the wind.

She opens her eyes to the blinding sunlight. Miyu Kouzuki was now a successful twenty one year old actress, painter, and model and working student trying to earn her PhD, now currently living in the U.S. slowly brushing her long blonde hair, her mind wanders about her dream. She hastily picks a sea-blue sundress that brings out her eyes, white flats, and a white shoulder bag. She goes of to work.

While doing a photo shoot, one of the employees called Miyu for there was a call for her. As she takes the phone everyone slowly listened from other phones connected using the speaker function, hoping it would be the other half of the public pairing. "Hello, Miyu Kouzuki speaking." she answers. "hi Miyu, it's mom." the voice replied." your dad and I were thinking about this for a very long time, you told us when you were seven, that you really wanted to go to Japan. Well... what do you say, want to come to Japan?" her mom offered. "I guess I could take a week off from work and school. And I could paint other sceneries there too." she replied, other employees agreed. "How about 156 weeks at least?" her mom questioned. "WHAT?" Miyu asked in shock others who were listening were pretty shocked too. "Actually Miyu, there's another reason too. Well.... see... your dad and I are pretty busy here at NASA still and we've noticed you aren't that cultural anymore as in you eat more American food than Japanese food. I'm still glad you're still fluent in Japanese though." her mom reasoned "but mom you've got to understand, I can't abandon my job and I already got accepted in Harvard for my PhD. I'll just drag people down with me if i go to Japan for at least three years possibly ten years to fully understand my culture." she told her. "Well Miyu, I'm sure you'll get that PhD of yours in one of the many universities in Japan. And I know well that you are talented enough to get your current jobs there too." her mother replied. Her boss who was also listening came with a piece of paper saying:  
it's alright Miyu, go if you want to go I'm not going to put a leash around your neck with a contract that you never agreed to.  
Others wrote 'I agree' or 'ill miss you if you do go'. Miyu soon replies to her mother. "Alright. I'm taking the next flight to Japan."  
she finishes her last photo shoot and many arms embracing her as she prepared to leave and started to pack. "On behalf of this fashion magazine, you are welcome to come by for a visit any time alright?" her boss told her and embraced her. She asked everyone to never tell Seiya her partner in public pairings about her going to Japan or leaving. Everyone promised and she left.  
After Miyu packed, the phone rang and she soon answered it. "hello, Miyu Kouzuki speaking" "Miyu, we'll be putting money in your bank account monthly so you shouldn't worry about that and I asked the husband of your mom's best friend if he could take care of you while you're there. So here's the address." her dad gives her the information. The next day Miyu leaves home and goes to the air port. When her flight was called she immediately went to the plane, handed her ticket to the stewardess. She sat down in her seat and starts to sketch what scenery would look like in Japan.

Kanata Sionji was on top of the world at the age of twenty one. Economically. he's the vice president of the successful Sionji corporation, has good looks, rich, an expensive Ferrari, a beautiful girlfriend and a girl always in his mind- his beloved best friend since seven. He goes in the main building and the employee at the front informs him that his father wants to see him ASAP. So he goes to his father's office immediately. "What is it dad?" Mr. Saionji stands up and tells him to have as sit and sits down. "I offered a good friend of mine to let her daughter stay with us in the mansion. I'm to take care of her for the whole time she's in Japan." he informs his son. "So?" Kanata asks not really caring. "I just wanted you to know in case you see a twenty five year old girl in the house." his father answered "WHAT?" Kanata shouted his brown eyes full of fury. "That would make me look like a playboy! My reputation will be ruined if the media knows unless I broke up with Akira! Not to mention she might be angry that a girl my age is living with me!" "Stay calm. You go and meet her first to get to know her better. I'll come back as soon as possible." his father ordered.

Miyu finally landed and left she heard so much names being called that she thought she heard her own. She went to where the cabs are parked and told the driver to go to the top of the heiomachi hill in heiomachi. She enjoyed some scenic views during the drive. Her destination was a HUGE mansion. She took her luggage and paid the cab driver the fee. She saw the name 'Sionji' and the door bell under the plaque. She rang the bell. "Please give your full name and purpose. if you are soliciting, please leave now." the intercom answered, as she heard the woman answer, she answered her name "it's Miyu Kouzuki, I'm here to visit Mr. Hosho Sionji. My parents told me that he's going to be responsible for me while I'm here." she answered.

Kanata got home early. He was about to go to his home office until he heard "I'm here to visit Mr. Hosho Sionji. My parents told me that he's going to be responsible for me while I'm here", in a feminine voice. He just calmed down about the situation but he couldn't control his temper. He went to de receptionist's office and pressed the intercom for the doorbell. "If you're here to stay for three years or more LEAVE!" he shouts.

"if you're here to stay for three years or more LEAVE!" Miyu was surprised as she heard a voice of a young man shout at her. "Master Kanata, Mr. Sionji told me clearly to let her in. Please come in Ms. Kouzuki". Miyu takes her luggage and approaches the mansion. She was quite upset upon the fact there would already be someone very rude to her the moment she got there. As she came in the butler took her luggage and directed her to the living room where tea was already set with some cake. She sat down and patiently waited for the people that will talk to her. She glances to the side where she sees a peaceful Japanese style garden with a small pond under a small maple-wood bridge all surrounded by cherry blossom trees. She started to sketch as she waited. "Ms. Kouzuki?" a middle aged man with plain glasses called her. She quickly turned her head to him. "I was at the airport the moment you arrived, I didn't really think you heard me calling your name and you had to pay for a cab than I driving you here so I apologize for my little action." Miyu was quite surprised one would apologize to her for she was the one who didn't notice, so she replies, "no, it's alright. The airport was crowded and very busy I was half asleep anyway. So I might've heard my name but just thought it was my imagination. It's okay ....ummm...." she tries to tell him that's its okay "it's Jeeves, Ms. Kouzuki." he tells her. "Please call me Miyu, Jeeves." she tells him. She stands up and shakes his hand. He leaves and she continues to sketch.  
She was such in a deep trance while sketching that she was surprised upon hearing a booming voice. "Welcome Miyu! I'm Hosho Sionji. This is my son Kanata Sionji" a bald man in a business suit followed by a young man with auburn hair and brown eyes that wore an outfit a bit more casual than his father's. Her smile turned into a frown and her brows burrowed the moment she heard his name. It was the same name as the person who shouted at her. She stood up and forced herself to kindly say 'pleased to meet you' to the young man. She softly mumbles "rude jerk" hoping they wouldn't hear anything.

"Kanata, have you seen Ms. Kouzuki yet?" his father asked. Kanata already changed from the monkey suit to a white polo and khaki shorts. "No, I'm not interested." his father frowned. "Come on I'll introduce us to her. Jeeves told me that she's very nice." Hosho tries to convince him to come and eventually ended up dragging him like a young child towards the dentist, looking very immature to everyone else. They become more collected as they approached the living room. He sees the girl sketching something with so much effort that he found it funny how her face looked so surprised when his father introduced themselves. "Welcome Miyu! I'm Hosho Sionji. This is my son Kanata Sionji" he said. The young woman stood up he noticed she was wearing a white sundress and a wonderful design of cherry blossoms at the rim, the sleeve straps were light pink ribbons with a ribbon embracing her waist. The conclusion: she was beautiful. She kindly said pleased to meet you but he saw through the act seeing her face frown the moment she heard his name. He also heard her mutter "rude jerk" knowing it addresses him. he simply smirks unconsciously.


	2. off to a business trip

Miyu sat down, and then the Sionji did the same. "How was your flight Miyu?" Hosho started to break the ice. "it was fine; I got to think about how my home country would look like." she replied taking the dessert fork and taking a small piece from the strawberry shortcake. "So, why are you here anyway?" Kanata rudely asks. "Well... I lived in America all my life so my parents decided to let me learn more about my culture. I've always wanted to visit since seven too." she explains. "Oh. I see, well it's good to know more about your culture." Hosho comments. Miyu eats more cake. "Don't you ever try to stop eating cake? It gives you fat you know." Kanata comments. "For your information, this is one of the rare times I eat cake. My career DOES revolve to the shape of my body. So, I know how to take care of this." Miyu angrily tells him. "So Miyu, what is your career?" Hosho asks in curiosity. "I'm an artist, model and actress." she quickly replies. Kanata soon butts in and tells her. "Do you know that you shouldn't be rude to the people who are letting you stay in their homes?" he arrogantly tells her with a bit of frustration. Miyu stands up quite pissed "well... don't you know hosts aren't supposed to be rude towards their guests!" she shouted at him. "You have no right to do that this is my house." Kanata angrily shouting at her and also stood up. Miyu and Kanata continued to bicker forgetting about Hosho. Hosho slowly picked up Miyu's Sketch book. He was very impressed at all of her sketches but one sketch caught the most of his attention. It looked exactly the same as an event that happened eighteen years ago. Two 7-year olds, a boy and a girl playing catch with a soccer ball surrounded by cherry blossom trees. An event that happened that the two children only thought that happened to themselves. An event that happened in his backyard, between his son and his son's first love. He goes off disappointed on two things, one- he never got to tell the important news. Two- he needed Kanata and Miyu to cooperate with each other for this to work, but they seem to always be at each other's throats the moment they see each other.

dinner time was intense, silent and deadly. Everyone could feel it in the air. if looks could kill Miyu and Kanata would be dead by now, caused by one another. It was intense but for Hosho it was now or never. He cleared his throat, "I'm here to welcome Miss Kouzuki here in our household. It's been a long time since we lived with another woman other than employees in our lives after dear Hitomi died." he said. "'I'm sorry I didn't know." Miyu replied a bit depressed about the fact that He just said. "What's your point?" Kanata asks coldly both not knowing who he meant it to. "My point is, that I can't enjoy the pleasure of Miyu's accompany since I have a long business trip and might not come back for at least a year." Hosho calmly stated. "WHAT?" Kanata exaggerated. "After dinner which is exactly 5 minutes from now I have to catch the plane. that means I'm leaving Miyu under your care, son" he said "FIRST YOU WANT ME TO LIVE WITH A FAIL MODEL,THEN YOU WANT ME TO TAKE CARE OF HER WHILE YOU'RE GONE???? SHE'S 25 SHE COULD TAKE CARE OF HERSELF! PLUS THE MAIDS AND BUTLERS ARE HERE TO HELP HER SHE DOESN'T NEED MY HELP!" Kanata shouted at him. "Well... son it's your responsibility if she gets hurt, even worse die. You will be blamed and for the future company president, a lawsuit is something you don't want to get from her parents." he told him. Miyu couldn't say anything about it. The five minutes are up Hosho left.


	3. off to Nichiuri studios

i do not own DaaDaaDaa

The next morning Miyu woke up in the last place on earth she thought she would be. Alone in a mansion with a guy the same age as her. A guy that she hated the most in the world. She set up her itinerary for the day. She would look through a car retailer get a car she liked then go through cities to find a good university. She picked black skinny jeans a long striped navy-blue and white top that would look like a mini dress by itself and black converse. She went to the nearest car retailer. She eventually bought a black Mercedes- Benz S550 sedan. She rode through a lot of distant cities from Tokyo to Osaka, not bothering to go sight seeing. The best that she found was Tokyo University, she quickly applies and leaves. Pretty soon her phone rang. "Hello, Miyu Kouzuki speaking." she answers. "Oh good we've reached Miss Kouzuki. Hello this is Christine Hanakomachi, age twenty five and half-French" a woman's voice said. "You don't need to tell everyone that you're half -French Chris." a guy's low voice said. "Anyways we'd like to interview you for today's live show. Just go to Nichiuri TV Station at 6pm tonight. Just ask for the 'He said, she said show' studio they'll direct you there. We hope you come!" Christine instructed.  
Miyu drove back to the Sionji mansion, meeting face to face with Kanata. "What's that?" he asks. "It's a car. What do you think? idiot." she replied. "if you needed a car you could've told me I could've lent it to you." he said "and you could've blackmailed me about letting me use you're car in an argument." she replied. They bickered for a long time. It was 5pm. "shoot." Miyu said. Running to her room and took a white long sleeved blouse and put on a vest. She ran past by Kanata who asked where she was going and she just replied Nichiuri Studios.

she arrived at Nichiuri Studios and went directly to the 'He said, She Said studio'. "You actually came!" said a female her age with long wavy pink hair followed by a tall young man probably at her age too. "I'm Christine Hanakomachi. This guy is Nozomu Hikarigaoka." She introduced. "We're so glad that you came, you saved us from having no guests at all since Mizuki couldn't make It." said the blonde male. "Oh it's alright I had nothing to do and I didn't want to be stuck in that house anyways." Miyu told them. "Please call me Chris" Christine said "call me Nozomu" said the male. "Then please call me Miyu." Miyu replied to both of them. "We're on in five minutes Chris!" an employee told them. "Alright, Miyu just come in when we call on you, okay?" Chris told her. "Okay" she replied.  
"Welcome to He said she said everyone!" Chris introduced. "I'm you host Christine Hanakomachi!" "And I'm Nozomu Hikarigaoka" said Nozomu. "Alright to start things off let's go to our daily horoscope!" Chris said. The large TV next to them had the horoscopes " it's a treat day today isn't it Chris?" Nozomu asked her. "Yes it is! Today's show we have the successful Japanese-American model, actress, and painter at the age of twenty one Miyu Kouzuki!" she replied. Miyu knew it was her cue. She walks in, everyone applauded. "Alright Miyu if you've seen this show before Chris will Bombarded you with questions ready set go!" Nozomu said. "alright, First why are you here in Japan?" Chris asks  
" to get my PhD and learn more about the culture "  
" is it true that you and Seiya Yaboshi are a couple?"  
"it's a rumor, we're just like siblings."  
"What do you do to keep your shape?"  
"I eat healthy and exercise"  
"what kind of project are your parents working now?"  
"I don't know but they're staying in NASA for such a long time in a day"  
Chris asked so many questions that Miyu was about to answer anything that sounded like a question to her. "Alright, I'm done! If I haven't covered anything else. People in the audience it's your turn!" Chris said. "A hand came out "hey can you model something for us." "I don't know because I don't have the clothes nor a place to dress in." Miyu answered. "Why don't we go ask Santa to bring the latest Daidojii designs with a dressing stall?" Chris offered "good idea, Santa! Do what she requested!" Nozomu told a guy with dark brown hair and eyes. Miyu modeled many dresses then sat down. Another voice asked how to make a meal that's good for you but has low on calories. Miyu went to the kitchen part of the show and explained. "First you place some green vegetables such as lettuce, cabbage, or spinach. next we mix some sweet chilli sauce and some water for the sauce add tangerines drizzle the sauce, sprinkle with some nuts and there you go a salad with vegetables, and protein. Just add a low calorie milk shake and there you go." she said demonstrating. "Now's the time to go!" Christine said. "It was such a pleasure having you here Ms. Kouzuki we hope you come by anytime soon!" said Nozomu. "This has been another show of 'he said, she said' thank you for watching. And remember to keep saying!" Christine ended the show.  
"It really was a blast having you in the show Miyu!" Chris told her "by the way, could you draw your most disliked person here in Japan? I know it's really personal but i want to not to know this person." Miyu eventually agreed and started to draw a young man's face and finishes a bit shortly. "Hey Nozomu, guess who this is!" Chris took the drawing and showed it to Nozomu. "Hey, isn't that Kanata?" Nozomu told and showed Chris the young man standing near the entrance of the studio. "Speak of the devil" she muttered. Kanata approached Miyu. "Let's go home now 'okay?" he suggested but most likely commanded "you're not the boss of me! I never asked you to come here anyways." she replied, exiting the building stomping.

"Hey Kanata, are we still watching the game at your place?" Santa asked his best bud. "Yeah it's still on why?" he casually asked. "Well.... don't you want to be with your girl? Man, it's not like it's the world cup." Santa answered "What? I'm not busy and Akira's studying for a big application test for her PhD at Tokyo." Kanata asked questioningly. "You mean you and Miyu aren't going out?" Chris butted in. "what? Me and that immature poor excuse of a model are supposedly going out? Chris, Akira looks way hotter than her." Kanata replied. "it's not like she said you guys are a couple or anything, it's just that you guys look and kind of act like a couple fighting so I just assumed" Chris told him slowly getting quieter. "Feh, it's not like I'll go out with her. I'll only go out with Akira until she comes back." Kanata replied. "Who's she?" Chris asked curiously. "She is Kanata's best friend ever since he was born that moved away also Kanata's first love." Santa told her matter-of-factly. Kanata blushes a bit "shut up Santa" he yells. Chris giggles Nozomu smiles "so does the thought of Miyu being your best friend come in mind?" "No. she's lived in America ever since" Kanata replied. "Then you don't mind if you give me her number right?" He turns around and sees Mizuki Yamamura. "Sorry I couldn't make it, though I saw Ms. Kouzuki helping them out in the show-" Mizuki started not being able to finish when Chris butted in "and I fell in love with her at first sight." "Actually no. my sis and Aya wanted her on their next movie so I need the number." "Fine, its 565-442-5662" he said.


	4. off to Tokyo

daadaadaa is copyrighted by mika kawamura

Months passed and there's no progress between Kanata and Miyu. Then the mail came. Miyu was full of joy; she made it to the Tokyo University. She started to pack her clothes, make reservations in a hotel and finally leave this house. She took her luggage to her car, passing by Jeeves. "Umm... what are you doing Ms. Kouzuki?" he asked skeptically. "Don't you know? Jeeves, I'll be studying at Tokyo University!" she squealed. "So, I'm planning to get there a week before to get ready! Oh I have to go I don't want to make that hotel manager to think I cancelled my reservation." she said excitedly. She hopped in her car and started the engine she was in a happy mood, that nothing can bring her down until a young Sionji opened the passenger door. "What do you think you're doing???" he asked quite irritated still in the business suit. "I should be the one asking that." she said through her teeth getting agitated and tempted to give him pain. "Just answer my question Miyu" Kanata said trying to cool down his temper. "First I never allowed you to call me by Miyu, its Ms. Kouzuki to you. Second, give me an answer first." she said getting really irritated, revved the engine and started to drive not caring if Kanata was sitting in her car. "I asked you first" he simply answered. Miyu decided to answer him and get rid of him as soon as possible.  
"Fine, I'm going to Tokyo and look around for a week before University. I'm going to take a week then two years following that or how many years I would need to get that PhD. That means I'm possibly out of your life." she answered. "That's impossible. one- you'll take forever just to pass-" Kanata started. "Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm the top student my whole school life so it'll be a breeze!" Miyu shouted at him passing a red light. "second- I'm here to come with you because my dad is responsible for you and he made me responsible about that if you get hurt and there's a lawsuit a very famous company will be destroyed" he said. "Whatever" she said trying to calm down.  
They reached the Nadeshiko su Hotel. She went to the clerk "I have a reservation under Miyu Kouzuki." she informed. "Miyu Kouzuki, Miyu Kouzuki" the clerk scans the name "oh here Miyu Kouzuki, pent house right?" the clerk smiled at her until he sees she was with a guy and tried to not sound rude or disappointed. "Yeah, so how much?" she asked. "It's 70 000 yen please." he said. "alright" Miyu said opening her wallet and handing him the 70 000 yen by cash.

* * *

Kanata Sionji followed Miyu to the five-star hotel and ended up carrying her luggage. She was talking to the clerk that looked like the same age as her. That looked like he was flirting with her. The clerk looks up from the computer and asks her something. He saw the disappointment in the guy's eyes when he came to view. He smirked, some how pleased that the guy thought he and Miyu are a couple. Miyu takes out her wallet and gets the key for the room. "Oi, Let's go Hun!" she told him with a cheerful voice. Kanata got the act and simply replied "coming Babe!" Miyu took his arm and hugged it. The moment they were alone in the elevator, they laughed out loud. "Good thing you got the act. I'm sorry for doing that though but it's freaky that a clerk is hitting on me. It's a good thing you came, or else I wouldn't be able to sleep imagining if that clerk might come to my room." she said still laughing a bit. "It's okay, you should have seen how he looked like when I came". He replied. "By the way, can I see your wallet? I saw something I thought I imagined." "I guess. Here" she handed him her wallet as they walked to the penthouse. He saw what he was looking for the moment they walked in.

Kanata Suddenly hugged Miyu. Miyu was quite surprised but she felt nostalgic. He let go and asked while holding out a paper. "Did you draw this?" he asked kind of desperately. It was an eighteen year old paper. It was the half of the eighteen year old drawing. It was a seven year old's drawing of a blonde girl. "Of course, isn't my name written on it? though I don't know who wrote my name and the rose part cause I've seen my printing when I was seven and it doesn't look like my writing but my mom said I drew it before left my old home or something. Though I didn't know why it's in half as in I never rip my art work why-" Miyu babbled. "Miyu shut up. It's just a yes or a no." he said not believing that he had been fighting with his first love all along. After all he had the other half of the eighteen year old drawing.


	5. off to University and PikiPiki studio

ufo baby is copyrighted by mika kawamura

The seven year old girl ran to the seven year old boy mouthing his name as she ran. Then finally saying, "wanna draw? ----- -kun?" she asked the boy. "sure." he replied the girl and the boy drew their heads the girl went to the boy's side drawing a pumpkin underneath writing his name in hazy letters then writing "the pumpkin" clearly. "Hey! That's unfair!" the boy whined then drew on the girl's side. He drew a red flower with letters saying "Miyu the rose". The girl smiled and suggested to rip the drawing in half so when she comes back they still know each other. She rips the paper and takes her half while the boy takes the other.  
Miyu woke up again. Deeply in thought about the dream. She took a white skirt a pastel green shirt and a white vest. She was about to change till she saw the young man sleeping on the coach uncomfortably. She smirked and threw a pillow at him causing him to awaken surprised. He scowled then irritatedly asking "what was that for?" "Don't you have to go to work or something because you should if you're always worried about your company." she said going to the washroom to change. "Actually no. I asked for a week off I have to make arrangements to do the work here." he shouted so she could hear as she dressed up. "Good luck with that." she said going back to her bedroom and seeing the young man back to sleep now comfortably lying on her bed she got irritated but she felt happy today since she will be going to University today.  
She drove to the university. She took philosophy first. It was alright but she disliked the most was a raven haired girl with blue nightly eyes. She went back to the hotel, packed and checked out. Doing all this without Kanata knowing. She called one of the first-class condos and got another penthouse. Then her phone rang. "hello, Miyu Kouzuki speaking." she said "Oh umm Ms Kouzuki this is Mizuki Yamamura." a male's voice talked "I'm here to ask you if you could come to a photo shoot on behalf of my sister Mikan Yamamura and her co-worker Aya Konishi. I know you maybe wondering if this is a fraud but it's actually official. Your boss Tina told us about you, so if you could please come to the PikiPiki magazine at 1pm. oh you will be paid 5% of every magazine sold for this month thank you." the other line went dead.  
She bought her groceries first, and then left to PikiPiki studios. She wore almost a hundred outfits and at least three posses each. It was finally the end and she was able to think more clearly. She was content with her conclusion. She was the girl and the boy must've been her daily playmate when she was young. "Umm......Ms. Kouzuki?" a female voice called her. "Yes?" she turns around to face a young woman probably the same age as her that still wore braided pigtails. "Hi! I'm Aya Konishi. I'm the director of an up coming movie written by Mikan Yamamura. I was wondering if you'd like to be our lead role. Cause you're the best! As in you got that Oscar since when? Ten? It's like a success if you come. Oh please say yes to the spot. PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" she offered almost on her knees. "Alright, I have nothing to do anyways but I can't do shootings on school time" she replied to the begging director. "You're the Best Kouzuki-sama! Please call me Aya." she said running happily of to a woman older than her with a tangerine on her head. "Please just call me Miyu!" she yelled back. Her phone rang and she instinctively answered it. "Hello. Miyu-" before she could finish, she was rudely interrupted by Kanata's Angry voice. "MIYU! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHECK OUT WITHOUT TELLING ME-" Miyu interrupts the heated Kanata with her own heated ranting, "WHO ARE YOU MY FATHER? I NEVER DID ASK YOU TO COME HERE IN TOKYO! YOU FORCED TO STAY, REMEMBER? AND I WILL NEVER EVER TELL YOU MY ADDRESS OR WHERE I AM RIGHT NO-" this time she was interrupted by the person in-charge happily stating. "Thank you everyone! The photo shoot here at PikiPiki studios is a success!" every one else applauded or cheered. "Not gonna tell me huh?" Kanata arrogantly told her; pretty soon she heard his car screeching. "Shoot" she run as fast as possible towards the parking lot. But she was mobbed by many people interviewing her. She finally made it out huffing and puffing.  
Her night had gotten worse the moment she saw a young man casually leaning on his red Ferrari with a smug look. She quickly ran to her black Mercedes and hurriedly left the lot. Kanata quickly followed. Miyu slowed down near an expensive looking hotel. The moment she saw Kanata walking to her she counted to five then speeded away making another turn. Little did she know Kanata saw through her little plan and casually drove to the only condo in the turn. He looked through the list of the few people living in the high class condo and smirked the moment he saw 'Miyu Kouzuki----penthouse 1108". He approached the front desk clerk asking if there are any penthouses available. "There is only one penthouse sir, and it's already being occupied." was the clerk's answer. He asked if the second best condo was taken, if not he'd buy it. "There's this one place where you occupy also the whole floor just like the pent house and it's also right under it too." it was perfect, Kanata took the room 1008. He went directly to his new place seeing it was conveniently furnished. He took out his phone and dialed a familiar number. "What?" she answered acidicly very sure who she was talking to. "Hey I found out you took a penthouse on a high class condo." he replied thinking it was amusing. "So?" she just answered getting more annoyed. "So, you're supposed to be smiling, saying welcome to your new neighbor." he said adding a smirk. 3... 2... 1... CRASH. he knew he was right, she would throw something knowing he was very close to her.


	6. off to jealousy

yes, the characters are owned by kawamura-sensei too

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
time passed, and Kanata had been watching Miyu like a hawk. Miyu acknowledges it as parental protectiveness. it was after school, Miyu was walking towards Kanata who insisted upon taking her to and fro to school. Suddenly the all too perfect student with a perfect pale complexion, long waist length hair that was as dark as a nightingale, and blue eyes that were mysterious like the cold ocean, came running to Kanata. "Kanata!" the girl squealed and hugged him. The moment Miyu finally approached him, he introduced her. "Miyu, this is Akira Kijyou, my girlfriend." "Hi, pleased to meet you, Miyu. We've met in class before remember?" she said cheerfully putting her hand out for a shake. Just like the wind Miyu disappeared...using a cab.

Miyu was stuck in her so- called home trying to rehearse the next scene of then movie "memories lost in the wind" but to no avail, she needed a guy to help her. The nearest was Kanata so she took the stairs down to his place. Only seeing Akira's hands was delicately wrapped around his neck. While his is wrapped around her petit waist. Just this scene made her blood boiling though she didn't know why. Instead of waiting for the lovers to finish, she left and went back to her place. Remembering Mizuki Yamamura, the younger brother of the plot writer, she decided to ask him to rehearse with her. "Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes." he answered.

Kanata left his condo to bring Akira back to her home. He saw Miyu standing there then leaving, feeling bad that his best friend needed some help, which was the only reason she comes down, he decides upon giving her yellow roses, her known favorite flower. When he came up using the elevator, he saw her smiling as she took yellow roses out of the hands of a man with light brown hair and brown eyes. He immediately left blood -boiling of the green eyed monster. The next day, he came to Miyu's condo waiting for her to get ready to school. She was ready but seems to be speaking to someone, due to the conversation; she was speaking to someone in America. "Yeah, I know. No, I'm alright here yeah 'Kay. I got to go to school now. Yeah it's good talking to you too Seiya-kun" Kanata was raged upon this. He wanted to know why Miyu couldn't remember her past with him. "Oi, Miyu, gimme you parent's phone number." he said. "Why?" she replied questioningly. "Cause what if you got into an accident or something." he answered. "Alright" she said and wrote her parent's phone number.


	7. off to a confession and a heart break

y'know, disclaimer on the characters...

Kanata was on his break in the Sionji Corp. Tokyo branch. The confusion in his mind was bothering him and dialed the number to Miki Kouzuki. Ring....ring...."Hello this is Miki Kouzuki speaking." she answered in English. "Hello? This is Kanata Sionji I'm here to tell you-" he said in Japanese already interrupted by Miki. "Kanata? Oh! It's Kanata! Do you remember me? I always bring Miyu at your place to play during we were living back there! If you're here to say Hosho left don't worry he already told me last night! You've got to take good care of my cute daughter okay?" she kept on babbling. "Actually, auntie. I'm here to discuss about-" he said a bit solemnly but was interrupted again. "Did Miyu fail? Did she get injured? Did she get married? Is she pregnant? Don't tell me she died please don't tell me she died." she sobbed.  
"actually, no. it's none of those things. I was to ask you what happened to Miyu she seems not to remember about a familiar place like Hieomachi, or face like mine or Oyaji's" he said finally in relief to finish. "... actually Kanata. It's because she experienced an accident. you see... the moment we came in America she never complained because she knew that we don't have a job, but when she realized that we had more than enough to go to Japan she kept bugging us to go and we always agreed with her. Unfortunately we never had enough time, this was really depressing her. she shouted about we not keeping promises and she needs to see you. She ran away after that with tears. We couldn't move out of shock. She didn't look before she crossed and a truck was moving towards her. Fortunately it stopped right in front of her. She lost consciousness. She couldn't remember anything before landing in America. I'm really sorry but we couldn't help her remember. My husband and I talked about it and we sent her back in Japan hoping she remembers. So Kanata please helps my daughter remember." the line went dead. Kanata glanced at the clock and put the phone back. Miyu should be dismissed already.  
When he came to the Tokyo University, Akira came with open arms. His face was solemn. "Kanata, what's wrong?" she asked. "Akira, you know what I told you when you asked me out right?" he said. She frowned "of course Kanata but I didn't expect her to come back and I agreed." "So you're ok with breaking up?" "yes, because of this reason." she said hugged him and left with an encouraging smile meaning 'I-hope-you-tell-her-how-you-feel' but her eyes meant 'I-didn't-want-this'  
Kanata wondered where Miyu is. Suddenly he got a text.

Dad, (Kanata smirked. only Miyu called him that)  
I left early to go to the last scene of 'memories lost in the wind' I'm coming back so chill.  
Don't believe me? Go to Nichiuri studios then.  
Miyu

Kanata replied.

Little girl,  
it's alright, just come back before ten tonight or I'll come to get you.  
by the way, do you want to go to the beach for the next vacation?  
Kanata


	8. off to the beach

Miyu left the penthouse Kanata booked. Wearing a white biking with light pink frills. Kanata accompanied her with black trunks. They bought ice cream Kanata got a mint one while Miyu took a strawberry. Of course paparazzi were there clicking away. Miyu laid out the beach towel. Both she and Kanata sat while looking to the sea. Miyu broke the ice by saying his name. "Kanata?" he only replied with an 'hn' "can I taste your ice cream?" she asked he faced his ice cream to her, she blushed suddenly having the thought of an indirect kiss. "It's alright I don't want to taste it anymore." she said trying to hide her blush. Suddenly she blanked out she saw the seven year olds sharing ice crams. The girl's was strawberry and the boy's was mint. The girl tasted the boy's while he did the same.  
Miyu finally realized where she was. And tried to continue the one-sided conversation. "Kanata?" "hn" "you know I'm gonna get my PhD degree after this? I mean it's already the fourth year and Mr. Sionji isn't back yet." "Yeah, I know" was all he said. "Kanata?" she asked. "hn" "have you ever felt like you were looking for something but it's just right in front of you? I mean I had frequent dreams about two seven year olds playing together a lot. I'm guessing they were playmates. I think I was the blonde girl but I have no idea who the brunette boy was. I think he's an important person in my life though." she told him. Kanata was impressed how much of her memories came frequently via a dream. "Yeah I did" was all he said though. "Kanata?" she said it was kind of getting annoying now. "What?" he told her. "The paparazzi, it's getting uncomfortable and I can't relax." "Just ignore it" "Kanata?" it was getting really annoying now "just ignore it Miyu." He tried not to snap. _You mean ignore that I think I'm falling for you?  
_Miyu left to the hotel, the moment she got in she didn't know why her heart beats faster when Kanata is with her.  
**~if there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I already won that~  
**she reflected upon her feelings towards him. She blushed the moment she remembered how jealous she got of Akira.  
**~no man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history been there done that! ~  
**instead, she tried to think the many ways she dislikes him.  
1) he's rude and a jerk  
2) he has the most annoying girlfriend  
3) he's too over protective  
4) he's a spoiled rich brat  
5) he puts so much effort on work  
6) he's very possessive  
7) he has brown seducing eyes that I daze at most of the time  
8) a messy hair that seems really good on him  
**~ who'd you think your kiddin' he's the Earth and Heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through ya  
girl you can't conceal it, we know how ya feelin' and who you're thinking of! ~  
**Miyu shook her head to take out all those thoughts about Kanata.  
**~ No chance, no way, I won't say, no, no~  
**suddenly she thought of Kanata once more and all the good qualities about him  
**~ you swoon you sigh why deny it, uh-oh~  
~ it's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love~  
**miyu tried just making a simple smoothie, while blending she thought of some of her boy friends past. Somehow she got the feeling Kanata is different  
**~I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is saying get a grip girl! unless you're dying to cry your heart out!~  
**the thought of Kanata being different than others made her smile  
**~ you keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying. Hun, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!~  
**She thought of Akira and wanted to replace her, she just shook her head on that too.  
**~ WRONG! no chance no way i won't say no, no~  
**she ran to the balcony for fresh air, then she sees Kanata walking from the shore towards the hotel  
**~give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love. ~  
**she leaned closer...closer as he approached the hotel she slips and falls. Kanata happens to look up and catches her bridal style.  
**~ This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love! ~  
**she blushes about the thought. she never noticed him smirking  
**~ You're doin' flips read our lips you're in love!~  
**she rushes to the elevator and he casually follows. she had a scowling face. he thought it was because he smirked. her reason was how the heck, is she thinking of him all the time, he was supposedly her most hated person in Japan,  
**~ you're way of base i won't say it!  
Get off my case I won't say it! ~  
**she ran to their suite and haste fully tried to open the door. Kanata calmly took out the  
key card and opened it. She blushed from the thought of Kanata so close.  
**~ girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love~  
**she ran to her room and buried her blushing face in her pillows  
**~at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love~**

----------

disclaimer on he characters and song. btw, if you haven't noticed it's 'i won't say i'm inlove' from disney's hercules


	9. off to a proposal

i finally got the hang of fanfic uploading. disclaimer of the characters of course.

----

It was the last day of vacation. Kanata had to go back to work, and the paparazzi had been forcing themselves to both of them, so it was a forced retreat. Kanata was talking to Miyu when she had an unexpected visitor. "Seiya?" was all she said shocked as she saw a panting blond young lad. The boy recollected himself and said "Miyu Kouzuki, I know we don't see each other a lot but here I am...now in one knee. Confessing to you that I fell for you the moment I saw you, asking you to accept my plea of being your husband." he opened a small velvet box revealing a plain gold band topped by a 7KT light blue diamond. Miyu gasped. "I –I –I - I don't know Seiya, I don't know what to say" she stuttered "it's alright Miyu, I'm able to wait for your answer any time" he stood and smiled. "Thanks Seiya." she answered, he left. Miyu sighed. Kanata who had heard everything almost wanted to either barf or punch the guy; it was **his** Miyu after all. "So, what are you gonna tell him?" he asked not really wanting to get an answer. "I don't really know what I'm feeling myself, I don't know and I'm getting so confused that I might end up agreeing" she said dryly, eyes starting to tear up. She looked up and saw Kanata leave.

Later that night she thought about the reasons to marry Seiya  
1) he's been with me almost all the time in America  
2) he's very caring  
3) I know he only loves me

Then again she thought of at least a reason to deny the proposal  
1) I think I'm falling for Kanata

she had another dream again this time her perspective was the little girl. The image of the boy was still blurred. It seemed he was hugging her "I'll wait for you even forever Miyu, just follow what you think is right" he said. She woke up with an answer. She would always put others before her. Pretty soon Kanata came to pick her up still with a long face. During the way to the university Miyu decides to break the silence "Kanata?" "What?" he answered. "I still don't know if I really love him or not but I don't want to hurt anyone, so I'm deciding to make Seiya happy and accept his proposal" she said trying not to look at him. He didn't say anything but practically wanted to tell her _no Miyu, don't. I'm being hurt by your decision_ but it was stuck in his mind. Miyu ran to campus as soon as possible not wanting to look at Kanata.

Kanata just stood there looking at the girl running away. "Kanata!" on the other hand another came rushing to him. "Kanata, I know about what you told me but, I just can't take being without you. I'm sorry but I forced my dad to ask your dad for an engagement and he agreed if you agree. _Sure, my life just became trash since the only girl I love is accepting another man's proposal anyway _he thought. "do what you want, but if she crashes the wedding not being forced and figures out that she remembers me and loves me truly then the wedding is off" he said turning to his car. "Kanata, wait who's she? I mean I know she's your childhood love and all but her name." she asked "Miyu Kouzuki is my first love" he said to her from the rolled down window and left.  
a few months passed, Miyu and Akira got their degrees and now planning for their weddings. Pretty soon the dates and place had become official. Their wedding was even in the newspaper 'top celebrity Miyu Kouzuki marries fellow celebrity Seiya Yaboshi' or 'Sionji heir engaged to Kijyou heiress'. Finally the dates were official. Kanata was in front of Miyu at the entrance of her condo "I'm getting married in 1:00 pm at March 16 this year" they both said. The two looked at each other confused why they have the same time and date. "I'm getting married here in Tokyo" she tells him "I'm getting married in Hieomachi." he tells her. "I'm happy for you" they both told each other.


	10. off to the chapel

i think this is my best chapter. i do not own miyu and kanata!(though i wish. i salute you! mika kawamura sensei!)

-----

Miyu was wonderfully dressed in white; it was a sleeveless white gown with a puffy bottom with pearls holding it up. The veil was placed like a tiara with white roses only covering her eyes. Her bouquet was white and red roses with cherry blossoms bordering it. [Insert Pachabel's canon] she smiles at Seiya who smiled at her.

Kanata was looking at the girl that anyone would dream to marry but it wasn't his love. She smiled and he smiled.

as she walks down the aisle a man was stuck in her mind, not the one she was about to marry but the one who's marrying someone else._ I really do love him. I don't want to lose him._ Her face pouted when she saw Seiya "go, it's alright, your eyes looks like you're dying" he teased as he whispered to her. "Thanks Seiya" everyone was shocked as they saw the bride run away as the groom grinned. Miyu ran away, throwing out her expensive high heels. Took out white converse she used before preparing for the wedding and ran lifting her dress to prevent tripping. [Insert 'check yes Juliet by we the kings']  
**~check yes Juliet. Are you with me rain is falling down on the side walk. I won't go until you come outside ~  
**she ran out from the chapel in the pouring rain though wet she tried hard to get a cab  
**~check yes Juliet. Kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window there's no turning back to us tonight~  
**"where to lady?" the cabby asked "to ... Hieomachi chapel" she said going in the cab. The cab drove to Hieomachi. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with the groom?" the driver asked noticing the wedding dress. "yeah, but he's on the other side of town" she said noticing the speed was only 60km/hr "can you be faster? " the cab swerved through the streets encountering a traffic jam. She grunts and pays him the fee.  
**~ lace up your shoes, EH OH EH OH here's how we do: ~  
**she tied the shoelaces tightly and ran to the chapel  
**~run baby run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart. If you give them a chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run. Forever will be you and me~  
**she ran not looking but instinctively going to where the chapel is. _No, Kanata, you can't do this to me. I love you, so please don't marry Akira. Please don't say 'I do' not until I come at least_. she pleaded in her head

"I, Akira Kijyou, vow to take thy Kanata Sionji to be my lawfully wedded husband, through happiness and sorrow, to support each other and to love each other till death". She vowed. "I, Kanata Sionji, vow to take thy Akira Kijyou..." he vowed with a long face.  
**~check yes, Juliet I'll be waiting. Wishing, wanting yours for the taking. Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye~  
**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
Miyu continued to run; it was another half a kilometer away after the intersection.  
**~run baby run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart. if you give them a chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run. Forever will be you and me~  
**She was a caught into shock just like road kill as she saw a tanker heading towards her. Fortunately the tanker stopped in time but she lost consciousness from the hard shock.

--------

the end...

i know it's short but hey. i really think people don't read this part. well to bad. i love my cliffhanger. i already finished writing the whole story long time ago. FYI. but i won't put the next chapters till i get at least three reviews. (just to see someone actually reads this fanfic.

thanks.


	11. off to the hospital

sorry for the wait, i got side tracked by detective conan live action. Btw thanks for reading, chocoangel! and also waiting.

disclaimer: .......not my characters okay! it's kawamura sensei's! (T.T)

--

"And do you, Kanata Sionji take Akira Kijyou as you lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked. Before he could answer, the doors opened. He felt relief thinking she did come, though it was a few paramedics. "I'm sorry to interrupt but where's Kanata Sionji?" one asked. "That would be me." he answered. "I'm terribly sorry but you must come with us now just in case." he said. "Why?" asked Kanata, Akira and almost most of the people attending the wedding. "I believe you're Miyu Kouzuki's guardian here in Japan. Well... apparently she was almost got ran over by a oil tanker." Kanata's eyes widened. He was about to go to the paramedic. Akira stopped him "she fainted from shock; her head got a pretty strong impact. Leading a major internal concussion that might be fatal." the paramedic continued. Kanata forced his way to the paramedic and left for the hospital. He turns to face Akira, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' and ran to the ambulance.  
*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*(skipping description of the bloody operation!)  
He rushed to his best friend's room. the moment he saw her he didn't know if he will be glad or sad that she ruined her own wedding to go to him or to interrupt his wedding or that either she's gonna live or preparing to die. He just stood near the entrance of the room. "Don't worry Mr. Sionji, the operation was a success. She's just lost consciousness." a doctor who passed by told him. He nodded, he saw her on the hospital bed with a breathing mask on. He could hear her deep breathes to live. Her wedding dress was hung on a chair near the wall, muddy and wet from the wet ground and pouring rain, but he knew she would have looked like an angel running around his world. He took the seat next to her lying body. "Miyu... wake up... Please wake up..." he told her knowing that she isn't listening.

it was her dream again. Her first dream about the two children. The boy hugged the girl in the lot where they were surrounded by cherry blossom trees. He gives her a peck on the cheek then saying. "I love you so come back soon" and ran away. She was about to cry then whispers "I will, love you too Kanata" she said.  
Another dream followed. The seven year old girl ran to the seven year old boy saying his name as she ran. Then finally near him, saying "wanna draw? Kanata-kun?" she asked the boy. "sure." he replied the girl and the boy drew their heads she went to his side, drawing a pumpkin underneath writing his name then writing 'the pumpkin'. "Hey! That's unfair!" the boy whined then drew on her side. He drew a red flower with letters saying 'Miyu the rose'.  
Miyu slowly wakes up, she sees the hazy figure of the little boy slowly turning back to Kanata who was about to leap with joy the moment her eyelid opened. She smirks. "I'm, back pumpkin freak" she tells him

only one person calls him that. The girl that he fell in love with. Most importantly Miyu never called him that. It only meant one thing, Miyu regained her memories. He smirked back. "So, you're finally back. Miyu" he said. She smiled and nodded "so, you did remember the promise right? " he continued.


	12. off to a promise

ya the end is a disappointing short paragraph. (whispers:just like elric)

ed: (.)who you callin' short! it's just because i don't drink milk do i! i don't read about you teasing echizen or edogawa!

conan: (-.-lll) one truth prevails

ryoma: (-.-) mada mada dane

yusuki: for the first time ryo-kun will do the disclaimer!

ryoma: yusuki does not own DaaDaaDaa, Kawamura does. mada mada dane, yusuki

--

She knew what the promise was, she smiled and said. "Not unless you're not prepared." he smirks then tells her "next time we meet, we better not be in the hospital, and you have to wear a dress. A dress that reaches your ankles. Wear gloves too, long gloves. And wear this ring" he said on one knee. "Miyu Kouzuki, i know we've been in many, many quarrels but I also know I fell for you and still in love with you. now I'm on one knee on this hospital floor asking you to be a Sionji" he said " plus you have to fulfill your part of the promise." he added. "I know, and yes I will marry you." she said, she asked "so, why did you have a ring when you're getting married." "When did you remember?" he asked. "Answer me first." she demanded. "No, answer mine first" he demands "i asked first."She retorted. "Fine" he admits defeat. "A Sionji is always prepared" he simply states. "Just now." she replied. "Then how come you were running in your wedding dress?" "I realized, I love you before the ceremony started" she stated.  
'Celebrity Miyu Kouzuki now marrying childhood love and heir to Sionji Corp. Kanata Sionji'. She was in another wedding dress, happy to marry her love. She gave him a genuine smile as she walked down the aisle; he answered her with a genuine smile too. this time they were glad to marry the person they were looking at. each other. [insert ending song: lucky by jason mraz and colbie marie  
The end...

---

i'm hoping to finish the sequel 'say good bye' before white day(march 14). that's because it's kanata's turn.


End file.
